Numerous disparate sources of government information exist. These sources include government websites, intergovernmental agency websites, news websites, and other sources. One problem with existing systems and methods for accessing this information is the need to find and repeatedly visit numerous sites to stay abreast of the desired information. These and other drawbacks exists.